The Demon Is In The Details
by Idream3223
Summary: Eric is gone to Oklahoma and Sookie has noting left to lose. She decides to embrace the supernatural part of herself and go after her husband.


**The Demon Is In The Details/SVM/Dead Ever After/OOC/NC17- Sookie seeks the truth about herself and her life with and without Eric.**

_*SPOILERS* For those not familiar with the books at this point Sookie has used her Cluviel Dor to save Sam's life, leaving Eric with no other option but to marry Freyda. They have a knock down drag out conversation at the hospital where Eric is forced to reveal that he had blackmailed Sam to stay away from her and that he had secretly been planning to turn her into a vampire thereby breaking his promise to her that he would never turn her against her will._

_Bill shows up to be the true friend that he has proven himself to be over and over (yes, that was sarcasm) by pointing out that she must love Sam because why else would she have chosen him over Eric. She also finds out that Eric added another hundred years to his marriage for the promise that Freyda and Felipe will leave her to live out her mortal life in peace. She is remarkably unmoved at his sacrifice._

_Freyda and Felipe agree with the stipulation that the human Sookie Stackhouse is barred from ever setting foot in Oklahoma, on pain of death, and that she will no longer visit Fangtasia again. Eric sends his child Karin to watch over Sookie for the first year of his time in Oklahoma as his last order before he leaves, because he has also been barred from speaking with his children while he is serving as the Queen's consort._

_I really, really fucking hated all of that. I like this better…._

**The Demon Is In The Details**

After the latest knockdown drag out with Eric I did what any good redneck woman would do. I went home and got dog drunk. _In vino veritas_, or so they say and I looked hard for it, all the way to bottom of my glass, and then to bottom of the gin bottle. Between the glass and the bottle I caught _veritas_ in glimpses.

_I bled with you, not only from the pain but because of the love I have for you…_

But you left me…

_You are the wife of my heart…_

But you left me….

_You are my bonded, of course you are mine…_

But you left me…

Everyone left me. They always left me. I could run the long list but would it matter? The man who was supposed to live forever, who had promised to be mine for the rest of my mortal life had left me. The rest seemed small in comparison.

_Don't say that, we are not married…_

I pushed you away…

_You are mine…_

I pushed you away…

_You don't own me and what I do is none of your concern…_

I pushed you away…

_Whatever happens in public it does not change the way I feel for you in my heart._

I pushed you away…before you could leave me because I thought it would hurt less if I was the one who let the hammer down. I believed that you would go and so I pushed you away…and you went. I was wrong, it didn't hurt less. Nothing had ever hurt me more and I seen some shit go down!

I pushed you away and you left me.

I passed out crying over my stupidity and his last words to me, spinning them around and around with the actions he had taken to secure my future and they did not fit. Nothing fit here. Nothing would ever fit here again, because I pushed you away.

32XXXXXXXXXX23

The next day when I awoke with the worst hangover of my life I struggled into the first thing I could find and went on a quest for aspirin. I couldn't go to Wal-Mart, too many people, so I went to the small mom and pop on Main that had somehow managed to hang on despite the super store doing it's very best to run them out of business. My shields were decimated from the hangover so as soon as I saw my first person I was attacked by their thoughts.

_Her grandmother would be rolling over in her grave if she could see her now!_

_Fucking slut, she likes to fuck them deaders. She's afraid of what a real live man can do._

_Fucking slut, she looks like she was rode hard and put up wet. _

I ran into the store and moved to the pain meds as fast as possible. I thought once I got inside it would be better. I was wrong.

_Tsk, Tsk, another wild night out with them bloodsuckers. She looks like hell. Bet she is here for iron pills so they can suck on her some more! Fucking leeches!_

_Trash!_

_Slut!_

_Whore!_

Finally, turning to Mrs. Jenison behind the counter who was sixty-five if she was a day, I stared her down and reached for my aspirin. When I approached the counter she looked at me with contempt, searching my neck with her cloudy cataract eyes knowingly, though there was not a bite to be seen.

_He must be biting her where it doesn't show. Whore!_

I managed to not say anything, I just paid for my aspirin and left only to be hit with more of the same outside. By the time I got back to my house I was shaking. My mind was racing. How many times had I declared myself human as though it was something to be proud of? The universe was punishing me now for my decisions.

The universe had always been punishing me, and when it let up I was right there to fuck myself up in its place.

NO MORE! I thought slamming my hands down on the steering wheel. "Just no fucking more," I whispered to myself. "I can't do this anymore."

I had acceptance once and I had pushed it away with both hands and then stood by while it was taken from me. I had done a great disservice to someone who had cared for me as best he could, who put me first and who stood there patiently as I beat him about the head and face waiting for me to see him.

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

Desmond came the day after I called him. I cut right to the chase. "I am more than human. I have the spark. I want you to help me activate it and then teach me how to wield or put me in touch with those who can." He looked at me, and then he argued. I waited until he was done.

"If you refuse me I will go to the crossroads and summon a devil. This is Plan A, but I will take Plan B if you don't give me what I want."

"Why would you sell your soul, child?"

"Because it is all I have left to bargain with if you can't get this spark thing going."

"But surely-"

"I am not fucking around here, Desmond. You started this, you and Fintan and Adele. I am asking you to help me finish it, and if you can't or you won't then leave now and I will move onto Plan B." He stared at me a long moment, no doubt reading my mind to see if I was serious. He must had realized I was because he nodded and then slipped forward in this chair to take my hand.

"You will need to drink my blood." I rose immediately and he stood, a confused look on his face. "Sookie that is the only way."

"Sit down," I tossed over my shoulder and kept moving. "I'm just getting the knife."

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

The tiniest drop mixed in wine had wrapped itself around my DNA and POOF! I was a telepath. I drank half a cup full of Desmond's impure demon blood and the world opened itself to me like a lover calling me home. I slipped inside her and let the transformation begin.

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

When I rose a week later Desmond was sitting beside my bed. I saw him with new eyes and went in to his mind like a hot knife into butter.

_She is more demon now than I am_, he thought looking at me in wonder.

"Let's go see," I said rising quickly and moving outside in a blur of speed that no human eye could follow. By the time Desmond joined me I was hurling fireballs into the night sky laughing with glee. At demon speed I moved around the yard, attacking a tree outback and making it explode into flames. Desmond doused the fire with his magic before it could spread and I looked inside me to see what other handy little things I had picked up.

Turning toward him I tackled him to the ground and held him there as he struggled. It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either. As he struggled something primal came forth in me and I rolled off him as I felt my teeth grow sharp and my body convulsed sending out a beam of pure white light into the night sky.

_Fae light_, I heard him think as he sat up beside. _She has the power of the Fae and the Demon active inside her now. _ I stood and tried again to channel this light, attacking the same charred tree I had before, this time it exploded into a million pieces, like lightening had it hit it dead center.

I turned to face him, my sharp smile on display. He was on his knees in front of me, his face a mixture of terror and awe. It would have bothered me a week ago. Now I just accepted it and moved past him back into the house.

There were a few things I would need, but not many. The rest were memories I no longer wanted from a life where I had pretended to be something less than I was. I left that night. I didn't look back.

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

I drove to the Oklahoma border and got a room at some dive motel to rest and change. I didn't sleep though, I was so alive it felt like I might never sleep again. I sat on the bed, and waited. Tonight I would enter the palace of the queen and offer Eric a choice that he didn't have before. If he still wanted me I would kill Freyda where she stood and then if Felipe gave me any problems I would burn his Vegas nest to the ground.

_If he wanted me._

I pushed that thought away and focused on the importance of the offer. He had been trapped and all his choices taken away. He risked his very life to make sure that had never happened to me. I could do no less for him. Even if he no longer wanted me, I could do no less for Eric Northman.

I smiled as I thought of how I would make my entrance, apparently having picked up a thing or two about dramatics from my vampire over the years. He may not love anymore but I was sure I would get smile out of him when I blew in and looked at them all introducing myself before I let the fire and magic rain down on anyone who got in my way.

"Howdy, ya'll, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm what goes bump in the night."

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

_And so we come to the end of the one shots for SVM. Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments and support. In case you wonder what happens with them here after I can tell you that they do wind up together, eventually, but there is some stuff that happens in between, because if you thought she was a lot to handle before, well, you ain't seen nothin' yet. __J_


End file.
